


distractions

by stydiasforever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, McCall Pack, Stiles and Lydia are dating, Stydia PDA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasforever/pseuds/stydiasforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia are great at staying focused-except when they're around each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	distractions

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Cara (martinsti on tumblr) :)

“Alright,” Scott said, clapping his hands together as he walked across the floor of Derek’s loft. “Are we ready to get started?

The couch and chairs in front of him were filled with members of the pack, who had mutually decided months ago that they would hold biweekly meetings. The meetings weren’t formal; it wasn’t like Scott was whipping up PowerPoint presentations on supernatural creatures every other week. They were more of an opportunity to discuss any current supernatural issues and plan strategically. The only rule was that all pack members must be present, a rule that had yet to be broken.

“Wait, where are Stiles and Lydia?” Kira asked, noticing that the pair were absent.

Everyone looked around, shrugging and shaking their heads. Nobody knew the whereabouts of the couple, not even Scott. However, the last time the alpha had talked to his best friend, he was pretty sure Stiles had mentioned something along the lines of “I’m spending the day at Lydia’s” and “her mom won’t be home.”

“I’m sure they’re just running a few minutes late, nothing to worry about,” Scott said with a hint of annoyance, knowing that Stiles and Lydia were two of the most punctual people he’d ever met but had recently been a bit…preoccupied.

Before anyone could question Scott, the door swung open and Lydia and Stiles came running in, muttering apologies. They both had flushed cheeks and messy hair, and Stiles’ shirt was on inside out. The werewolves in the room could easily identify that they both reeked with arousal. Scott sighed, his suspicions for their tardiness being confirmed.

“Sorry, we got caught up in something,” Stiles explained as they approached the group, sitting down in an unoccupied grey armchair. Isaac began to move over on the couch to make room for Lydia, but the strawberry-blonde plopped down on Stiles’ lap without a moment of hesitation, pecking his cheek as she settled into him and his arms wrapped around her.

Not one member of the pack was phased by this display of affection; they’d been witnessing similar gestures for three weeks. Ever since Stiles and Lydia had confessed their love for each other at junior prom, the two had been inseparable. Between make-out sessions every time the pack got together, cuddling at the lunch table each day, and constantly reminding the other how much they loved them and how incredible they were, their friends began to wonder exactly why they had been so eager for Stiles and Lydia to finally get together.

“Okay, so I guess we should just get straight to it,” Scott said, “Derek, any news on the Kate situation?”

“Nobody’s seen her, but Chris said he’s keeping an eye out,” Derek informed Scott. “Maybe we should-”

Derek was interrupted by a fit of giggles from the chair in the corner. Lydia was trying to contain her laughter as Stiles pressed flirty kisses to her neck, purposefully tickling his girlfriend.

“Um, guys,” Scott mumbled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. “Do you mind keeping it down a bit over there?”

Lydia blushed, shifting her position on Stiles’ lap, her grin not faltering as she nodded and avoided Stiles’ gaze to prevent herself from bursting into laughter all over again.

“Stiles, Lydia, you guys were researching Wendigos, right?” Malia asked, turning to face her ex-boyfriend and Lydia.

Surprisingly, Stiles and Malia’s breakup had gone quite smoothly. Malia had realized that she wasn’t really ready for a relationship right around the time that Stiles realized who he really belonged with, so it had been fairly mutual.

“Uh, we started to,” Stiles responded, “we kind of got distracted.”

The pack all let out sighs of irritation, knowing exactly why and how they got distracted. They may have been the brains of the pack, but their valuable insight and ability to focus had recently been compromised quite often for their desire for each other.

“What about that omega that killed those hikers last week? Should we be trying to find him?” Kira asked, perhaps just eager to change the subject. “I mean, what if he tries something like that again?”

“I agree with Kira,” Isaac spoke up, glancing from Kira to Scott. “We could go out after school tomorrow. He’s obviously been in the preserve, we might be able to lock a scent or-”

“Stiles!” Lydia exclaimed, cutting off Isaac as she gave her boyfriend an incredulous look. Stiles smirked, knowing how inappropriate the words he’d just whispered in her ear were, but pleased with the reaction she’d given him.

“That’s it,” Derek muttered under his breath. “You two,” he pointed his finger at Stiles and Lydia. “Out. Now.”

“But-” Stiles started to argue, but the look in Derek’s eye was one he was very familiar with. He wasn’t joking around.

Lydia didn’t seem too upset, a hint of a smirk on her face as she took Stiles’ hand. Stiles wrapped his fingers around her small hand, glancing over at Scott. Pissing off Derek was nothing new for Stiles, but making his best friend mad was a different story. Scott’s face had been serious, but when he met Stiles’ gaze he gave him an almost imperceptible smile and a wink.

 “Well, that was bound to happen sooner or later,” Stiles said as soon as they were in the parking lot of Derek’s building and out of earshot of the group. He released Lydia’s hand so she could turn to face him.

Lydia laughed, leaning up to press a long, tender kiss to Stiles’ lips. She still hadn’t gotten used to this: the ability to kiss Stiles whenever she liked or collapse into his arms after a long day. He made everything better, and frankly, she wasn’t sure how she’d gone so long without him. As cliché as it sounded, he made her complete.

“We should probably go apologize to everybody,” Lydia said when they broke apart, her arms still wrapped around his neck.

“Yeah…” Stiles agreed, glancing at the building and nodding his head. “Or we could go make out and apologize to them tomorrow.”

Lydia didn’t need much convincing.


End file.
